plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Button
Turbo Button is a tool added to Plants vs. Zombies 2 in the 1.7 update. It allows the player to fast forward the level, making almost everything that happens in the level go faster, such as the zombies, plants, seed recharge, conveyor belt, etc. The player can toggle the on and off settings on the Turbo Button as much as they want, as it is available anytime on any level. In the Chinese version, the Turbo Button was a premium feature available for purchasing a total of 20 RMB of items. However, it is removed in the v1.9.0 update. However, it can still be used in Endless Zones at triple the speed than without it. In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, the Turbo Button is a VIP exclusive feature. Usage The Turbo Button is best used at the very beginning and the end of a level, in order to start off quickly and make sun fast in order to get the lawn ready as soon as possible. It has also been used during the recording of playthroughs/walkthroughs, allowing the videos to be shorter. It may be also used if your game is lagging, or if your device is old. This should not be used in Mummy Memory, as it will make the Camel Zombies go faster and make it harder to match. The same applies to Cannons Away as it will make the player harder to get groups of Seagull Zombies on the screen, making the level harder. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 TurboIntro.png|A description for Turbo Button (Ancient Egypt - Day 4) TurboIntro?.png TurboIntro!.png Chinese version TurboMode.jpg|A bundle including Turbo Button TurboMode2.jpg|A bundle that requires a special code to unlock Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars pvz as turbo1.png|Non-activated Turbo Button (Pre-v1.0.81) pvz as turbo 2.png|Activated Turbo Button (Pre-v1.0.81) pvz as turbo 3.png|Activated Turbo Button (3x Speed - First Beta only) ASTurbo1.jpg|Non-activated Turbo Button (v1.0.81+) ASTurbo2.jpg|Activated Turbo Button (v1.0.81+) Trivia *In the PVP Mode in the Chinese version, there is a button with a blot symbol which works similarly to the Turbo Button, except it can make the game faster either by double or triple the speed. *When the Turbo Button is on, if a zombie gets to the second tile of the lawn, the fast forward effect will automatically shut down, returning the level to normal speed. This is because it can tell the player a zombie is about to enter the player's house. However, the player can still re-activate it afterwards. **However, it can also happen if the player finishes or loses the level. If the player loses, then they can not activate it again because the screen will become black. **It can also happen when the Troglobite pushes an ice block or its gift costume (6th Birthdayz Piñata Party) that contains zombies into the second column, zombies appear starting from the second/first tile of the lawn from the left (i.e. Arcade Zombie when it pushes an arcade machine into the third, second, and first column, a tent from Imp Porter situated at the said number of columns, in Modern Day - Day 33 with Zombot Dark Dragon in its third phase, some fireballs will spawn an Imp Dragon Zombie from the second column, and in earlier versions, when the player uses a Plant Food on a Spikeweed which pushes Dr. Zomboss (Pirate Seas - Day 25) into the column near the player's house and spawn zombies on that column). *While the Turbo Button is on, all sound effects will have a higher pitch. This also applies to shrunken zombies, like Pianist Zombies. *If one activates the Turbo Button after they get the reward at the end of a level, it will amusingly speed up the downtime and the player will collect the prize faster along with any coins from leftover lawn mowers. **If it is done at the end of each wave of Vasebreaker Endless, it will load the finish screen faster, plus set all the new vases down quicker. *Its effects are as fast as the speed effect in Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick, a mini-game from ''Plants vs. Zombies. ru:Турбо_кнопка Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game mechanics